1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to bending machines, and particularly, to a bending machine that provides convenient replacement of an upper die thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A frequently used bending machine includes an upper die holder securing an upper die clamp thereon and an operating platform receiving a lower die clamp thereon. The upper die clamp fixes an upper bending die, and the lower die clamp clamps a lower bending die. Often, a die clamp can only can clamp one type of bending die, such that when a bending die is to be replaced, the corresponding die clamp must also be changed. The upper die clamp, however, is often secured on the upper die holder by screws or other fasteners, and, as a result, is difficult to remove to effect the change in dies.
What is needed, therefore, is a bending machine providing convenient replacement of an upper bending die thereof to overcome or at least mitigate the described limitations.